1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel athletic apparatus taking advantage of the characteristic of stilts and permitting a wide variety of exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the athletic apparatus of this kind, there have been known stilts. Although the stilts have been greatly effective in building up the sense of physical equilibrium, they have not been suitable for athletic apparatus since they are simple in operation and permit no varied exercises.